


Hide and seek

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hide and Seek, I can't tell if this is a crack fic or not and that concerns me, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: probably crack





	Hide and seek

Tom pressed his hands against his mouth, willing the footsteps coming straight at him to turn around. He wasn't ready to give in. He wasn't ready to end this. Ever so gently, he shifted, being so very careful not to move any of the pillows piled on top of him. He knew his breathing was too loud, and when he heard Matt scream from the other side of the room he knew he was done for.

He began to pray as smooth, mocking laughter cane from the centre of the room.  
"My, my, Thomas. You're really making this hard for me." A soft Norwegian voice purred, and Tom felt gentle hands dancing over the blanket. "Oh, I wonder where you could be."

Tord ripped the blanket off, and laughed.  
"Found you~" He purred, lifting up his smallest boyfriend. Tom grumbled something along the lines of "jackass commie", going limp. Edd and Matt had both been found before him, so Edd began to count again, while Tord marked down the scores on the piece of paper on the table.

The two winners got to choose their positions tonight, while the two losers had to just roll with the punches. By the looks of it, Edd and Matt were losing, but Tom wasn't all that good at seeking.

By the end of the game, Matt was in last place, Tom third and Edd second, with Tord in first. Somehow he was the best at hiding, but no-one was really going to complain.

The rest of the day went as normal, and at around 9 at night Tom yawned, looking over his three boyfriends and standing up.   
"I'm going to head to bed. Let me know when you want to start." He yawned, and Edd nodded.

 

By the time Tom was thoroughly comfortable, the bedroom door opened and the rest of them came in.  
"Took you long enough." He teased, rolling over to make space for everyone on the bed.  
It appeared they had already discussed who was doing what, because Tord pulled Tom in for a soft kiss, while Matt began to undress. 

They arranged themselves so everyone was comfortable, Tom and Matt back to back, fingers on one hand intertwined. Tord gently pressed a kiss to his smallest boyfriend's thigh, looking mildly amused as Tom's hand immediately found purchase in his hair.

Edd opted to start loosening Matt up with soft scissoring motions, reducing the ginger to a moaning mess with just a few minutes of attention.  
Tord, on the other hand, took his time in sucking Tom off, watching as his face scrunched up adorably.

"You're so cute when you're excited." Tord remarked, and Tom growled.  
"Am not." He snapped, and Matt sighed.  
"Can you guys quit arguing so we can fuck already?"


End file.
